The Worst That Could Happen
by Alter Ego Bob
Summary: When Jay wakes up late one morning she knows that it's going to be a bad day only for life to prove this feeling right. When a large monster eats her friend and she finds herself amongst a group of 'impolite barbarians' who are extremely suspicious of her sudden appearance. Will she prove her innocence and get revenge or meet an untimely end? Read to find out...or don't!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Wrong Side of the Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on Titan... Obviously... Cuz then I'd give jean a chance with mikasa since I'm an idiot... Yeah... I only own my oc(s)

This is bad... But I really wanted to post it... It might be rushed... Or have horrible grammar (bc I was too lazy too edit) but it is one of my first fanfiction that I have written more than the first chapter sooooo...

I rolled out of bed, my blond hair a mess, bits and pieces of it hung in my face. I let out a quick breath attempting to blow them out of my vision. However my attempts were futile causing me to sigh in frustration. I stood up and looked to my left. My eyes met the alarm clock's red numbers: 6:30. That is the latest I had slept in on a school day for awhile.

Nonchalantly rubbing my eyes and blinking rapidly I tried to adjust my eyes to the light.

I scratched my thigh as I turned a page in my calendar. It was now May and I had four weeks left before I would graduate, even though I was still seventeen I had started school early making me the youngest in my class.

I turned around and headed to the bathroom. I took a cold shower to further wake myself up and brushed my hair, quickly putting it half way up in a ponytail. I strapped on my watch and pulled on a graphic tee with images of marvel comic characters all over it. Grabbing some camo cargos I put them on followed by socks, a pair of black army boots and a black hoodie that I carefully zipped up.

Sprinting down the step I glanced at my watch, 7:01... Tch. I will not be late today.

I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter along with the toothpaste planning to brush my teeth at school. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and nodded to my dad who was sitting at the table a spoonful of Lucky Charms being shoved in his mouth.

"See ya." I spoke to him before going into my mom's office and kissing her on the cheek as she slept in a rolling computer chair. "See you tonight."

I stepped out the door and saw my friend Alex standing at the corner down the street. She noticed me and jumped up and down smiling and waving. I huffed. This was the first time she had beat me to our meeting place. I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I sprinted down the street and greeted her.

"Heheh! Sleeping in! Being late! The great jay?! I don't believe it! You must have been replace by a shapeshifter!" She announced to the world.

"Hush! Your too loud lets go. We are gonna be late."

"Can't have that can we?" She teased. "Guess we will take my shortcut!"

"Shortcut?"

"Yeah! Use it all the time when I have a chance of being late."

"Right. Well I'll take your word for it c'mon." I started walking and Alex quickly sped up to match my pace.

"Wahhh. Jay-chan you walk too fast!"

"I refuse to be late so you'll just have to keep up."

I almost heard her pout and smirked.

"The shortcut is through this patch of woods." She pointed as we passed a large tree filled lot.

"And you're sure that this is a shortcut?"

"Positive."

"Hm... You better be right." I gave her creepy grin as we entered the miniature forest.

"Ne, jay-chan don't do that you're being creepy again."

"Whoops. Sorry" I spoke without a hint of regret or sincere apology relevant in my speech.

We walked through the woods, the new budding trees seemed to change to full green trees as we went which sincerely surprised me as I had not seen a single deciduous tree with anything more than tiny new leaves up until now.

I wasn't too worried about our pace when I looked down at my watch and saw the time, that is when I began to panic.

"Alex, it is 8:30 already! How the frick did this happen! I'm late! School starts at seven fifty and I am forty minutes late!" I began pacing back and forth my hands gripped my loose hair as a freaked out.

"Calm down, wait! It can't be eight thirty! I it was like 7:20 when we entered this place and I know the school is only twenty minutes away by walking through the forest..."

"So your conclusion is?"

"You got us lost."

I facepalmed and glared before softening my gaze and rubbing the bridge of my nose, mumbling 'I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today...'

"Seriously though if you hadn't been in such a hurry and followed the person who knows where we are going than this wouldn't have been a problem."

I ignored her and continued pacing. A sudden small jolt knocked me back to reality. I looked at Alex. Her browns eyes hidden behind her purple glasses went wide. 'She noticed it too' I thought to myself.

That is when I finally got a good look around me. Everything seemed off, I was trying to assure myself that not seeing full sized leaves since October was just making everything seem different but I knew that wasn't it.

"Ne, imoto chan... Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" I looked back at Alex and noticed a small puddle in front of her feet was rippling. Each time it rippled a large pounding was heard and felt.

That is when I heard it. A monstrous screech was followed by pounding. If I didn't know better I would say we had walked into the Tyrannosaurus Rex exhibit at Jurassic Park.

I took my red framed glasses from my pocket, putting them over my green eyes I looked in the distance behind Alex... I saw a giant skin colored figure... Who was knocking over trees...

"A-alexi, I actually wouldn't mind taking a day of school today heheh... I suggest you begin running the direction we came from..."

She gave me a quizzical look and I ran up to her as the large creature got closer. Grabbing her I swung her small body over my broad shoulders and ran as fast as I could despite carrying an extra hundred and twenty pounds.

The farther I went the bigger the trees became. It was relatively subtle but before now the trees were only sixty, seventy feet tall, now they were sixty or seventy meters, probably more and their trunks were twenty feet thick.

From the corner of my eye I noticed... People? With blades and... Harnessed grappling hooks? What the...

Due to my loss of concentration I tripped but quickly regained my balance to avoid a bad fall.

"Alex, How close is the unknown?"

"What are you talking about?!" she yelled back.

"The weird... Peach colored... Thingy... The humanoid chasing after us god damn it!"

"Oh god it's gaining on us?"

"General distance?"

"Ten meters or so..."

"I definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I grumbled

I noticed the looming shadow as the large... Thing... Was closer than before and due to the lack of tremors I assumed it had stopped. I looked up to meet a creepily smiling face with scroungy brown hair hanging down. I stood frozen in what could only be described as fear.

I heard Alex's scream which jolted me to reality. Without thinking I quickly jumped out of the way with Hikari as the creature attempted to grab us. I set her down behind a tree.

My breathing became labored as my brain tried to process what had just happened. Quickly checking my pulse I noticed that I needed to calm down before I passed out or worse.

I looked at Alex who was sitting to the left of me. She was in the fetal position, her back against the tree and her brown curly hair fell over her eyes making them unreadable. She cradled her head on her arms that were outstretched over her knees.

'I can tell she is trying to stay calm but it's clearly not working... I need to get her safe... If she were to die here...' I quickly erased the horrible thought from my my immediate conscious though I'm sure it floated somewhere underneath that waiting to come up and torture me once more.

I sighed before standing up shakily and and peeking from behind the tree, clearly the large humanoid would have come at us by now?

As I looked up I saw small figures surrounding it. The clean metal of their swords was repeatedly sheathed into its hide but the beast would simply knock them off or... Ughhhh I held a hand over my mouth closing my eyes to avoid vomiting stomach acid.

The horrible creature, despite the peoples attempts to subdue it was grabbing one every few attacks and snapping their bodies in half before... Eating them. I suddenly opened my eyes as realization hit me... We were going to die!

My eyes remained wide as I stood their in shock once more... Until I heard a familiar scream and noticed a shadow looming over me... I whirled around...

"Alex!" I screamed as I saw her in the grasps of a monster much like the one the others were fighting that had chased us. But this one, it had no hair whatsoever on its head.

I continued to scream and ran towards the retreating hand that held the most important person in my life. 'We are going to die! Hikari is going to be eaten!' My brain went into overdrive as my blood pumped through my veins and told me I needed to help her.

I frantically looked around me, 'anything! Anything I can use as a weapon!'

Another of Alexs screams racked my skull and this time with words attached.

"Imoto chan! Jay! G-get! Go! Quick! Run away!" Her words hit me hard as I realized that despite her situation she only cared about my safety...

Then I heard another scream that was immediately cut short. I whipped around and as if in slow motion I watched the large being bite my best friend in half. My mouth dropped open and I dropped to my knees in horror.

She... It... Killed... Dead... I felt... Horrible... Like someone had stabbed a hole through my chest with a hot iron ice pick.

As if to make the moment more dramatic I felt raindrops plop on my head and all around me. That pain soon left and I kneeled their frozen again. 'Sh-she's dead... She is really...gone'

In my lack of concentration to the world around one of the monsters came up behind me and picked me up, swallowing me whole... I didn't unfreeze until I felt the impact of my body with its stomach juices.

I finally noticed my new surroundings... Bodies... No not bodies... Pieces of bodies... Heads... Organs... Various extremities...

"Hm... It ate me... At least... At least I can be with Alex..." I closed my eyes and let my body sit their, I was ready to die, until... I remembered something.

*flashback*

"I dislike you." I spoke unemotionally as I stared at Alex. A spoon full of triple chocolate chunk ice cream with fudge sauce and whip cream half way in her mouth...

"Why?" She spoke over her spoonful of sugary gloop.

"Oh god don't speak with your mouthful."

"Why?" She repeated without acknowledging my comment.

"Because, you are so happy go lucky and full of energy all the time..." I poked her flat stomach. "And you eat like a pig and don't get fat."

She swallowed her food and then gave me a bright grin. "Hahaha..." She turned serious. "You're not serious though, are you?"

"Of course I don't actually dislike you Baka-hime."

"Heheh. What's there not to like? But that is good to know, because I'd hate to be willing to die for my best friend if she doesn't like me."

"Huh?" Shocked by her comment I stared at her wide eyed.

"Yeah. I said it. You are my best friend and I'm closer to you then most of my family. Not that I don't like them but I would pick you over any of them."

I continued to stare at her awestruck at the sincerity in her voice.

"Y-you're serious? Like... For real?"

"Duhhh."

"Well. Then i might as well come out and say I'd die for you too."

"Awww don't say thaaat."

"Why not?" I was confused now.

"Because that means that if I died for you or died in general you would let yourself die to hang with me in the afterlife right?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah... I guess you're right..."

She stirred what was left of her now melted ice cream with her spoon and stared into it. "That would make any sacrifice I make for you dumb, both of us dying would ruin the point."

I pondered her comment... It made some sense to me... I guess... I hated when Alex would go all philosophical... I was supposed to be the serious one... The room was now tense as my usually playful friend clearly meant business.

"I see what you mean, Alex, But I'm afraid that I couldn't live knowing you died for me..."

She slammed her hands on the table nearly knocking over her ice cream dish. A scowl was on her face, a change for someone who always smiled. I'll admit I found it creepy.

"No. You would live on. Or I'd... I'd... I would kill you!"

"How would you kill me if I was dead already?"

"...it doesn't matter. If I died I'd want you to live on... And smile more... You never smile..."

*end of flashback*

I retreated from my memories only to here a soft 'you WILL live on.' Enter my mind.

I opened my eyes, determination filled my heart, along with anger, resentment, guilt all of it.

Looking around it noticed some of the sword things the people had been using to kill the beasts. I tried to grab them but they were attached to a harness. I grabbed the harness off the legless body, cringing in disgust at the blood and other suspicious materials from both the corpse and the surrounding area.

After multiple tries somewhat got on the equipment. I grabbed two of the grappling hooks and shot them near the monster's lower throat. I was quickly propelled upwards and without any control of it I slammed into the mushy pink flesh. I wanted to vomit.

After calming my stomach I felt my vigor return to me and I stabilized my body on the fleshy wall before grabbing one of the blades.

Clasping both hands around it I raised it, as if it was a dagger and stabbed into the ugly mass. I used all my strength to slice through and soon saw light from the other side. Once I had a large enough slit I push through the muscly tissue, retracting the hooks. Unbeknownst to me, I had just exited near the beast's neck.

I kept a foot inside the gash I had inflicted until noticed, the wound was healing and this thing's body was heating up, fast. I brought out my weapons stabbing them into the flesh before me, removing my foot as the cut healed up.

I looked down... Probably not the smartest thing to do, but I did, and I was a good thirty six feet (divide by 3 for meters) above the ground.

'There is no way to avenge Alex by hanging here... I need a plan...'

Suddenly it came to me, I removed one of my blades and sheathed it. Carefully I tore a piece of the, poor guy I stole this crazy contraption off of's jacket that was still hanging onto it. Wrapping it around the blade still sunk into the monster I placed both hands over the thick cloth.

I began swinging myself back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until I was swinging a full 180 degrees. I let go flipped onto the hunched shoulder blades that I could easily stand on. I looked around for second observing as other people fought off the giants. I waited for a pattern or some hint to how to beat them. (It was obvious I was not going to get anywhere by just hitting it since it healed up so fast.)

That is when I noticed the trend, people kept aiming for the back of the neck. I was a half a meter from the beginning of that area.

I nodded to myself approvingly before unsheathing my remaining blade and nearing the weak spot of what I was going to nickname a Titan.

I felt a tremors beneath and realized that the Titan had not been moving this whole time... Things were about to get much more difficult.

I tried to steady myself to no avail. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled towards the weak spot. I grabbed the hilt of the blade stabbing it through the giant before me. It stopped moving for a moment so I took this took my advantage. I pulled the blade out before standing up and I began slicing the area over and over to the point that flesh was being flung everywhere.

'Smile more'

'Smile more'

'Smile more'

I smiled as the words replayed and stopped my attack on the Titan (lol)

I felt it start to fall forwards and I took a running start before jumping ontop of the greasy head of hair.

I stood up smiling as the beast went down. And I had a reason to smile, I had just defeated this giant and now I felt a new burning that I recognized:

I was now zealous to end the Titan who ate my best friend and I WAS going to complete this mission.

Go ahead and comment if you want more... Or don't... Flamers can flame... Haters can hate... Or anything else is cool too yeah know... Heheheheheh... Yeah sorry I'll stop now...

Bye^_^

{edited on 2/16/2015 [replaced hikari with 'alex', forgot to change after the name of the character was changed] whoops}


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shingeki no kyojin... I wish I did, but I don't…

General Warning to Readers for violence, gore, and profanity

Note: this is probably worse than the last chapter...

Blood pumping, heart pounding I stood, triumphant over the monster whom previously ate me. i had not noticed the heat its body radiated while it was alive until now as the corpse lay cold and still. It seemed that I was numb to the fact I had just taken a life. I pushed it aside assuming it was because i used to hunt with my uncle and had grown accustomed to it.

Scanning the surrounding area with my eyes I quickly found my target. Most of the focus of the people i had seen earlier was on a new wave of the 'titans'. As the corpse I stood upon hit the ground the whole forest shook and a horribly loud slam was heard catching their attention. I ignore their stares and took off in a sprint to the one responsible, the one who would vision becamed blurred as sweat poured down my face and into my eyes. my breathing was labored but each of these details barely flitted through my rage driven conscience as the adrenaline and anger consumed me. All human physical boundaries were being ignored as I made a running jump towards the back of the beast.

Mid flight I grabbed a new set of blades from the contraptions and my hips. The blade sunk cleanly through the titan's flesh, located on its lower back, due to my acquired momentum. I held on tightly to the protruding metal. this would be tricky but I could do it. Well, I thought I could until the mass decided to start moving faster and rocked one of the blades of my grip, my left hand was the only thing holding me up and my grip was so tight I felt blood seep from my hand.

More jolting was followed by a screech and my hand, now wet and slick from my blood and sweat, began slipping. I tried to raise my right arm to grab the other blade and was successful in my attempts, grabbing ahold of it just in time for my left hand to release and fall to my side.

Struggling to lift myself up to take a deep breath my eyes met a rather disheartening sight, the blades were being pushed out of the giant's thick hide and the wound began to heal.

'Damn! i forgot about these slabs of meat having a healing factor.' My eyes glanced around nervously the full knowledge and understanding of what I was doing hit me. The plan that my mind had formerly been piecing together was thrown out the window. I felt numbness take over my hands.

'I-it's all just a dream, it has to be, I c-could never be capable of this normally could I? Alex can't really be… d-de… dead, right?'

I raised my hand to my face and stared at it. Flexing the appendage before forming a fist and grabbing onto the other blade.

"dream or not…" I mumbled out loud, "I must prevail!"

I twisted it deeper into the beast to restart the healing process and gain myself more time to scale the large, moving, wall of flesh.

With a war cry I grabbed the swords and began slamming them in and out of the giant's back, hauling my body up each time. It was difficult but my upper body strength allowed this feat to remain possible for me. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest as I made my way towards the monster's weak spot at its neck.

Each step it would take made me loosen my grip just a little more and blood continued to pour from my uncovered hands.

However I held on as I made it to the top of the beast. I hated this thing with a passion and felt the adrenaline pump at the prospect of wiping its existence out permanently.

'Are you watching Alex? Are you proud of me? That I survived!? Proud that I will avenge you!?' I declared within my thoughts.

Suddenly I was interrupted as the creature bent over and began to- vomit? A large mass that reminded me of an owl pellet was pushed out of its large mouth and onto the ground. It trembled for a moment after releasing the hunk of stomach acid and body parts. A putrid smell rose from it and I felt the need to release my own stomach contents.

'It ate my friend... Killed Alex just to... Throw her body up! Not even for the purpose of surviving! It just consumes?!'

I quickly stood and stabbed the blade into the beast's neck in anger. Over and over again I continued my assault. Stunned by the pain it stood still and took my attacks and I made them.

"You bastard! You mindless piece of shit! You're disgusting!" I began screeching over and over again like a mantra.

My mind went blank of any real thought as I slowly made each attack go deeper and deeper into the monster's thick hide.

'I want it to suffer! This is what this mindless killing machine deserves!'

I felt its hot red blood burn my face and spurt out until it dyed my black hoodie and hair a disgusting crimson. I still didn't care and simply continued.

At some point my vision began to prickle with black as my body began to tremble. I no longer had the energy to continue my assault so I made the last attack count, successfully taking a large chunk of meat from its nape.

I was not completely sure what happened after that but I know that I ended up falling as the Titan fell forward. Expecting the impact of my body with the ground it surprisingly never came.

Though I didn't have enough energy to fully view my savior but I knew he had lightly tanned skin and black hair... And he was extremely attractive. Of course that was the final thought that went through my mind as I lost consciousness and it all went black.

\- 3rd person PoV-

Levi Rivaille, a high ranking soldier in the Recon Corps, stood on a high tree branch looking out for any sight of Titans. Despite his shorter stature he was the ultimate killing machine. He was often considered the equivalent to 100 regular soldiers and proved this to be true quite often.

In the distance he noticed a squad of trainees take on a 15 meter titan. He was tempted to take it on himself but refrained. He had another job to do.

He looked to his left where one Eren Yeager stood staring off into distance. This kid was supposedly how they were going to gain a new advantage against the titans. He wouldn't deny that he had a bit of faith in him, but when the time came that Eren lost control, Levi would not hesitate to cut him down.

He broke from his thoughts when he noticed Yeager's eyebrows furrow. Whatever the kids problem was it had the kid pretty upset.

Levi looked in the same direction and his eyes widened in slight surprise at what he saw. There was a person, a girl, in the middle of Titan territory and she was carrying another girl in her back while running from a 10m Titan. They certainly were not part of the Recon Corps... and he doubted they were soldiers. So there were two civilians wearing strange clothes in Titan territory, just being outside the wall was a huge risk.

Many questions came to his mind. Who were they? Why were they out here? For a moment his mind suggested they were titan shifters like the brat next to him. He quickly discarded that thought as he watched them hide behind a tree and the one girl seemed to want to vomit at the sight of the beasts.

His next thought surprised him: would they be alright? Should he send someone to help them? He opened his mouth slightly to send someone down there when he watched the brown haired girl get snatched up by a 7m Titan who immediately ate her.

The sound of the blonde haired girl screaming was almost as horrible as a Titan screech...

Eren watched in horror as the brunette was eaten and the blonde cried out in anguish. He wanted to yell at the girl as she sat there and let herself be eaten like her friend.

His eyes stayed on the Titan who ate the blonde as it stomped around and then suddenly stopped. He noticed a slit form in its back and watched as the girl emerged from its upper back.

'How did-?'

The males both watched as this crazy civilian girl killed the Titan who ate her. As it collapsed on the ground everyone looked at her, including the other five squads present elsewhere in the forest. No one was sure exactly what happened but they stayed still she as climbed up the one responsible for her friends death.

When the Titan vomited they watched her face twist in anger and she went crazy. Slicing everything she could.

As she lost her energy and dealt a finishing blow no one dared go to help her. And when she finally fell along with the Titan, Eren had had enough and swooped in to catch her. Only for Levi to get there before him and save her barely conscious form from hitting the ground.

I know the last part in 3rd PoV sucks but I didn't want to make this chapter too short... Even though it still is... Umm yeah...

Haters can hate

Flamers can flame… but why the heck are you still reading?

Reviews and follows are appreciated but do whatever you want... This chapter isn't really worthy of either of those things... I still need to edit this chapter... Sorry bout that...

Questions, Comments, Ideas? Comment or PM me I will reply and see what we can do about your ideas!

That is all

Auf Wiedersein!

Oh an PS… i will explain why they didn't help Jay and Alex before then when the time comes..


	3. Chapter 3

Herro~ thank you all for the reviews! I mean three in one day? That is awesome~ they truly warmed my cold dead heart, whether it warmed it with happiness or anger remains to be seen~

Here is the next chapter, this is longer than the last one of course and please guys, continue to give me ideas kay? You don't even have to review, just pm me!

Warning: Mild gore, mild profanity, and unintended oocness

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, if I did I would make it very clear that Hanji (hange) is a girl as they still have yet to identify her properly...

1st person PoV = ?

I stared out into the foggy abyss before. I had no idea where I was or why I was here.

'Who am I? Oh wait, Jay, yes my name is Jay Martin. Where am I? Nope, seems to not ring a bell.' I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I called out only for my voice to echo. I looked down at my hands and clenched my fists before returning my gaze to in front of me.

'I don't understand, I feel so light, I'm not dead am I? Perhaps it's all just a- just a dream.'

I took a small tentative step forward, my eyes switching back and forth, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, of something other than empty gray nothingness.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. 'What the heck am I doing here?'

"Jay."

'I feel like I should be doing something...'

"Jay"

'Like I forgot something important.'

"Jay!"

I jumped and turned around to see my best friend. "Alex…"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"We don't have much time, so you need to listen to me closely."

I stared at her for a second, for some reason this doesn't feel right, like she shouldn't be here. "Yeah whatever you want, but hurry up i feel like i need to be somewhere and I wanna get out of here asap." I agreed right away.

"This is not real,"

"It isn't? So this is a dream?"

"Yes, but it isn't a normal dream, you are currently in a comatose state after your stunt you pulled with the titans."

"Yeah this is definitely a dream because I don't think the real Alex even knows what the word 'comatose' means. So dream Alex, what stunt are you speaking of and what the hell is a titan? Did I attack a football team? How would I have even gotten to Tennessee?"

"This isn't funny Jay, I am being serious. I don't have much time so stop wasting it, your sarcasm is uneeded. Now, a titan is a large humanoid-like monster that randomly kills and then consumes humans. Two days ago in the real world you and I were cornered by these things and you fought them off, killing one or two of them. Currently you are in the hold of a group known as the Scouting Legion. Apparently they hunt these things and are holding you captive, I believe they suspect you to be a spy."

"I don't get it, how are you talking to me then? And how did we come across these 'titans'?"

I questioned skeptically.

"Both good questions, but I am afraid it is best you find this out on your own." She looked away from me out into the distance. I watched a small tear fall down her face and a sniffling sound. She looked back in my direction and walked towards me, hugging me tight before hitting my shoulder playfully. "Take care of yourself Jay… you have a pretty difficult road ahead of you." Tears glistened in her blue eyes and it tugged at my heart.

"Well you are gonna be there with me so we should get through this fine, heheh… right?"

Alex bit her lip, closing her eyes and clenching her fists tightly. She reopened them giving me an unexpectedly serious look and a frown. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth as if to say something. "Jay I-"

Suddenly her image became blurry and I couldn't hear what she was saying, only watch her lips moving and she began to weep.

"Alex? Alex?! ALEX!?" I reached out towards her disappearing figure. Trying to grab onto her before she left me. "Don't leave me! Alex! I need you!" I cried out desperately. Only for her to be completely gone.

I fell to my knees. Dispersing some of the fog from around me. Leaning my head on my knees I felt the need to cry, like my heart knew I would never see Alex again. That I should have listened to her better and cherished the days we spent together more.

"But it's alright because I will wake up and she will be there… right?" I whispered into oblivion. My brain assured me I would and that it was only logical, but my heart yelled that the conversation I just had, was our last. And with those thoughts, I broke down and released a dam of tears.

3rd PoV = Outside the Scouting Legion medical tent

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"If she does not wake up soon I will get her up myself."

"N-now Heichou, l-let's not be so rash, yes?"

"Ah Levi, let her be, I mean you heard what happened to her didn't you?"

"Why should I care? She is probably a spy for them anyways and that other girl is most likely fine. We should have let her be eaten..."

"Heichou!"

"Now, now Levi, don't be getting rowled up! Plus I wanna interview her point of view of being eaten by a titan! How fantastic it must have been to be so close!"

"Then interview the other titan brat!"

"I would interview Eren, but he doesn't remember it because he turned into a titan in order to escape-"

"Hey! I think she is waking up!" The two bickering members of the scouting legion stopped their conversation and turned to look at an unconcious blond and a seminervous red headed boy. "Ah sorry it seems she just started crying in her sleep." he rubbed the back of his head and gave a closed eye smile.

"Tch I'm leaving, call for me when the brat wakes up." An impatient ravenette spoke boredly prior to leaving the medical tent to attend to other duties.

"Of course Heichou!" the young man shouted before looking over at his foreyed companion (Not meant to be offensive to people who wear glasses... in fact i happen to wear glasses so hahah no). "Ah Hanji-sama, will she be alright? The girl?"

"Hm?" the one now known as Hanji tore her* gaze from the route taken by the older male and looked at her subordinate. "Oh her? Yeah, she will wake up soon, she may be having a bad dream that is why she is crying while still unconcious." She roughly slapped her fellow red head in the back. "Don't fret over it."

"That isn't what I am worried about..."

"Oh." for the first time in twenty minutes the crazed female was made silent, and not just her, but everything seemed to be silent, the only sound being the heavy breathing of their current guest and the relatively normal inhaling and exhaling of the two humans also present.

"ALEX!" They both looked back at the source of the noise. The previous unconcious blonde was now sitting up and at attention. Her brown eyes shot from side to side taking in her surroundings until they landed on those known as 'Hanji' and 'Todd'. She of course was unaware of their names or why they were in the room when she woke up. She couldn't help, but let her mind drift to the first question in her mind. 'Where is Alex? She is here isn't she?! If my dream is correct then they are the Scouting Legion and they took me captive... So they have Alex somewhere?'

The one known as Jay attempted to stand only to collapse on the cool hard ground. Her cheek pressed against it she felt as though there was no escape. if they thought her to be a spy they may torture and hurt Alex. She had to get out of here. Had to find her friend and find a way back home.

A pair of brown boots entered her field of vision. "Please, I will tell you anything, do anything, just-" Jay grabbed onto the boot, "Just let me see her. Just let me see Alex!" she pitifully begged.

The boots owner happened to be one Levi Rivaille, the black haired Lance Corporal had reentered the tent after hearing their 'prisoner's' screams. He looked down at her and shook her off of his leg. Clearly she had no idea what happened to her companion and had some form of memory loss.

"We can at least let her search for her friend. It could save us the work."

*They have yet to make it clear whether Hanji/Hange is a male or female... but they gave the character a female name, physique, and voice soooooo I am gonna say she is a female in this. If you for some reason have a problem with this, then too bad... though if more than one or two people complained for whatever reason I may...

Anyways. Enjoy the rest of your day and thank you for wasting part of it reading this crappy story. There are multiple reason it took me forever to put this out... I had it finished the day after i released the last chapter, but i found it to be way to short so i attempted to make it at least 4-5 pages. Thanks for your comments and stuff. Not that i deserve them, but yeah. If you have an idea, something you would like to see, comment or pm me. errr yeah that's about it. kthanxbai!

Auf Weidersein~


	4. Chapter 4

It was the weirdest thing, after having a strange dream with my best friend in it I felt a distant aching in my chest for whatever reason. Then I wake up to people wearing strange outfits and a short guy threatening me, not that it was the first time the second part happened. Do Not Ask. What was worse is that I could not find my brunette friend anywhere and it made me rather hysterical, and eventually angry at myself for breaking down in front of people. I needed to be strong and find Alex so that we could leave this dreaded forest and find our way back home.

The bizarre person known as 'Hanji' and her nervous looking assistant who I was yet to know the name of, were allowing me to scour the landscape, or as I heard someone say, 'the graveyard'. I really had no idea what that meant, or what a 'titan' was, but I chose to discover their meanings at a later time.

Trudging through a small camp that had been set up, I looked around meeting either the faces of grief, pity, surprisingly aimed towards myself, or steeled expressions of those who had been through what I guessed was the equivalent to hell. As I noticed a young female crying on the shoulder of her friend and coupled together the smell of death and blood all around me I realized what was going on and quickly put my head down. My eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Why were these people in this forest? How did they even get here? What had caused so much death among them? And most importantly… was the small bit of my memory missing have something to do with this? If so, where the hell was Alex?

I almost vomited and the thought of what could have happened to her. A growing tug at my insides was leading me to believe the worst had occurred. I clenched my fists and continued to stare at the ground as I heard the groaning of the wounded, the weeping of those who had lost their friends, and the yells of medical staff trying to keep the casualty count where it was. The thought of Alex having to see and hear all of this made me even more uneasy, there was no way that she would be able to even walk through here, to feel death's grip all around you, preparing to take another life.

'_Unless it has already taken her.' _A small voice suggested. I shook my head and continued to follow the psychotic red head around as she kept talking about her 'babies' and how she hoped to interview me on my experiences, I did not answer due to the fact that I had no idea what she was talking about.

Terrible thoughts swirling round my head Hanji, her assistant, and I exited the clustered area of tents and entered a small clearing, a horrendous stench reaching my nose, even worse than the death of the camp, this was what came after death: decay. The smell of body rotting as a soul no longer inhabits it. I instinctively covered up my mouth and nose with my hand, which hardly helped at all, especially when I noticed how dirty and disgusting my hand was. I quickly drew it away from my face and looked at it. My hand was covered in scratches, many of which disappeared beneath a grubby wrapping around it that was no damp with red. Most likely due to my abuse of it while going through the camp.

Gulping I attempted to only breath through my mouth, which ended with weird stares from my guides, so I stopped. "Why are you leading me out here to find, Alex er- my friend? All I see is- oh god." I immediately turned around and fell to my knees, regurgitating any and everything I had in my stomach. The smells now had images to them. Now, I prayed that my queasy friend did not have to see any of this. There were three large piles: One, was a pile of uniforms and bizarre machines that seemed to be covered in blood. The second pile was of various bodies and body parts, Many of them naked, making me realize that they had removed the clothing from the bodies and placed it in that separate pile. The third pile however… It was a large mucous membrane type of thing and in it? Extremities and it seemed that people were pulling these pieces parts of people and dragging them into the main pile after stripping them of any clothing that could be reused. The sight of the grouping that reminded me of the puke that lay behind me suddenly brought back horrific memories from the time that I seemed to not remember. The images flashing in front of my eyes as I became aware of what happened, what I had done… what those damned monsters had done to one of the few people I cared about. I was not sure whether to be angry and punch one of the people around me for not helping us or to curl up into a ball and cry. This could not be happening.

'_Maybe she survived! You don't know until you check for her body right?' _a voice called from my conscious mind. A small dash of hope flashed through me as I ran for the largest of the piles, and by the far the most disgusting. Without thinking I starting digging through it, not carrying about how messy I was getting as I rummaged through the corpses and stomach acid. Tears fell from my eyes without my knowledge as I desperately searched, hoping that I would not find what I thought I would. That is when I caught sight of it… A tan arm, no body hair on it, with black painted finger nails, the hand was in a tight fist and I quickly grabbed the arm, it was not attached to anything. I needed to know what was being held in that tight grip, it would reveal whether or not this belonged to who I though it did, and prove to me that I would never see my friend again.

Wrenching apart the cold fingers they finally let go, revealing the precious item of the owner to my eyes. My steeled, teary eyes. The eyes that had watched her friend be eaten, watched that same monster regurgitate this pile of people like it was filth, eyes that know stared at a half heart with the name 'Jay' engraved in it. I unknowingly reached up to my neck realizing that the one had just like it, except it said 'Alex' on it was now gone. My friend, my sister, my comforter was gone. I was never going to see her again, and there was nothing I or anyone else could do about it.

I stumbled back, barely able to stand. Just as I felt I might fall I bumped into someone who immediately stopped me from falling over. I looked back through my blurry, tear ridden vision and my brown eyes met green. I wanted to thank the handsome young man, but my brain could not form a coherent thought even if I was about to die.

These people all around me had probably felt the same thing as well. They understood what I was going through, and those who had died had people families who cared for them and would mourn their death. Alex had a family, she had a boyfriend, she had a whole group of friends, and she had a best friend who relied on her more than she would ever know. She was one of the last people that deserved such a gruesome death in some bizarre forest away from her parents, she was supposed to grow old with a significant other and die surrounded by her family and friends.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me. I remained silent. "I know it is hard, trust me I do. I- I lost my mom to those despicable, ugly things, but it is growing dark, you have been out here for a couple hours already." Had it really been that long? It seemed like a few seconds. "And we need to start the fire. If we don't burn the bodies then they could spread terrible diseases…" the comforting male voice trailed off.

I shook his hands off of my shoulders and looked to where the largest pile had been and noticed that there was but some blood and mucous lying there. I turned the other direction and through the arm into the pile with all my might. Letting out a pained scream, I poured as much emotion into the shrill sound that echoed throughout the forest.

"You. You people hunt those monstrosities don't you? Why? What are your reasons for such a thing? Do you seek vengeance? Do you do it for a personal reason? Or is your cause pure? Do you fight for others? For all of humanity? To make the world better? Please, I need to know!" I demanded to the male who had apparently made it his cause to comfort me, if even just a bit.

"As a group? We fight for humanity, to protect it, to remove the titan threat. Personally I wish to kill every last one of those bastards, to eliminate their existence from this earth." He said it so calmly, like he had come to terms with everything. Clearly, if he could gain some form of twisted peace from what he was doing then I bet I could as well.

"Then I will join you. I will participate in your 'Scouting Legion' and I will eradicate as many as I can until my body is destroyed and my soul leaves this earth." I stated before looking back at him. His green eyes were wide with shock before a small smile appeared on his face. "Now, I believe your captain wanted to have a few words with me." My eyes scanned the area for a moment before they located Hanji. I approached her, my eyes no longer shedding tears as they were now dry from how much crying I had done recently. She was facing away from, only to spin around after I lightly touched her shoulder.

"Oh! Hi. Did you find anything?" She asked the last part softly. I nodded lightly before steeling my expression.

"Do you-. Errr, do you believe that there is any way that I could join the Scouting Legion?" I inquired.

I must have surprised her because she looked at me funny for a moment. "Probably…Well, not officially, you would need proper training at the academy and have the government agree to it and such…"

"You said 'officially'. How about unofficially?"

"Well- that would be up to Erwin… and we would need someone willing to take you. I might if they let me… Do you have any previous medical training?"

"Yeah… I was in nursing program to earn college credit back at my high school…"

"Heheh well that should do nicely! And considering how you sliced up those titans yesterday," she answered me. I nodded before walking back the way we came. "Huh? Where are you going?!" she called after me.

"To see that short stack with the stick up his ass. I believe he wished to speak with me," I replied as I walked through the brush and towards the camp. Either they had cleaned up this place or I was now immune to the horrible stench because I could no longer smell anything other than wood burning and cooked meat from the makeshift stoves some of the soldiers had made. "I thought that those titan things were roaming all over the place… How come you guys have just settled here? Shouldn't you keep moving?"

"Well, the titans don't like to come out at night, and after the skirmish yesterday we have yet to see a single one of 'em anywhere. So, we should be good."

"Still… Wait, where is Levi's tent?"

"Over there, each group sleeps in the same tent… Well except for Eren."

"Eren?" I questioned

"He was the boy who was talking with you earlier."

"Oh. Why doesn't he sleep with his group?"

"Because he is a-"

"Hanji." She was interrupted by a semi familiar voice, "Leaking information to a prisoner is hardly legal." His cold tone made me flinch.

"Excuse you?" Said I, sending a slight glare in his direction.

"You heard me. You are a prisoner of war until further notice."

"What?! Why?!" I demanded an answer from him.

"Because you are suspicious."

"How on God's green earth am I being suspicious?! You people are shadier than I am! Wearing your matching uniforms and carrying around strange contraptions. Camping out in a public forest and fighting giants with steel blades, no one normal does that!"

"I think it is best we take this into a more private place." Hanji whispered. The onyx haired male and I looked around seeing everyone staring at us. I felt a slight blush reach my cheeks realizing that all of them had heard us.

"R-right." I agreed embarrassed as the three of us headed to a larger tent that I recognized as the one I had awoken in. I stood next to the large cot, the red head sat on it while the cravat wearing dwarf decided to lean against a table, his arms folded and his gray eyes trained on me as if I planned on running away or something. We just sat there for a few minutes as he glared at me and I returned it best I could.

"Why are you outside the walls." He drew first.

"What are you even talking about? Walls? You mean like the fence around my school or what?"

"Don't play smart with me girl. I should kill you where you stand."

"For doing what? For getting lost in the woods on my way to school and then having my friend be eaten by a large naked humanoid? I think not."

"What did I just say?"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmmph, of course you don't because that fits so well! You probably have amnesia too, a perfect cover story for someone working with the titans!"

"Really? Did you not see my friend be butchered by those things? Did you and your men not watch what went down? What are you blind?"

Levi stood up immediately taking a step forward before a hand was placed in front of me.

"Levi, calm down." Hanji stated bluntly.

He grunted, sending her a dirty look before sitting down. I felt the need to say 'good dog' but knew it would get me nowhere.

"Maybe I should do the interrogation instead…"

"No. I will do it, I simply believe that this brat needs to be taught a lesson."

"I'm not a brat!" I stressed to him. He ignored this comment.

"We will start at the basics and if you smart mouth me then I'll go get Erwin to do this instead that way I don't rip your head off." He paused to let me think that over for a moment before continuing. "Now, what is your full birth name?"

"Amber Jay Chambers."

"What is your date of birth and age?"

"The eighth of August, and I am seventeen."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Alex and I were going to be late to school so we took a short cut."

"You were educated… at a school?"

"Uhh yeah obviously. Everyone has to go to school it is illegal to not, up to a certain age anyways."

The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you from?" he inquired, a bit of emotion other than anger or nothing at all.

"Oregon City, Oregon." I was met with confused looks from the other two in the room. "In the United States? North America?" still they did not seem to understand me. "You guys still don't get what I am saying?"

Suddenly a head peaked into the tent. I recognized him, it was a blond boy with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was cute, like a little innocent child. As soon three pairs of eyes were on him, he stepped into the tent and placed his right fist over his heart. "Permission to speak, sir?" he squeaked out, clearly nervous.

"Permission granted." Came the gender neutral voice of Hanji.

"I recognize the name of one of those places she mentioned." He spoke, still the salute-like stance.

"Go on."

"North America. It was the name of a large floating island form long before the titans appeared- sir."

I perked up at him and my eyes widened. I immediately walked forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey! What does 'before the titans mean'? You are the first person I have met around here who knows what I am talking about!" I almost felt like hugging the boy, well if I was positive he wouldn't pass out I would have.

"Umm, I-I read about it in my grandpa's book. You know the time before all the titans showed up." He stuttered out. "The book mentioned that the world was divided into seven continents once. North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and uhhh."

"Antarctica. Antarctica is the last one. Though it is really just a frozen wasteland of ice and snow, the only permanent residents are penguins."

"What is a penguin?" Hanji asked.

"We are getting off topic. Arlett, get back to your tent." Levi waited for the blond to leave before speaking again. "You," he said looking in my direction. "Why do you know that?"

"Because I live there just like I said."

"Hey, Amber you may want to ask Captain Levi about-" the red head began.

"I go by Jay actually, my middle name… And no I don't think I will ask, I doubt he trusts me enough for something like that." I mumbled the last half of the sentence.

"Ask me what?" the Captain asked suspiciously.

"If she can join the-." I cut the meddling glasses freak's words off with a hand over her mouth. I felt my eye twitch slightly.

"What is it you need to ask me?" his words seemed to be put forth calmly and without emotion which only made him more intimidating when he stood up, well despite the fact that I was taller than him by at least ten centimeters.

"Err… it really doesn't matter so just ignore her words!" I answered suddenly nervous.

"No. I would like to know."

I had not realized it until I heard her voice that I no longer had my hand over Hanji's mouth. "Miss Chambers wants to join the Scouting Legion! Isn't that great? She can be an unofficial member and start by helping out the medical corps. What do you think Levi? And I can keep an eye on her while also interviewing her about her beautiful experiences with them~" she spoke the last part a bit too enthusiastically and for a moment I feared for my life. "So Captain Levi~?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, looking from me to the loon next to me. My chocolate eyes met his silver, something flashed through those eyes that I could not identify. "You may, until we meet up with Erwin and regroup, assist the medical corps, under strict supervision, and you will remain in a tent with Hanji since she has her own." I nodded numbly. What was the sudden change of heart from the man without one? I small smile appeared on my face. "Do not make me regret my decision, and when we do catch up to the main group you will be under the governments jurisdiction, and if anyone asks you were simply a prisoner of ours."

He stepped back before leaving the tent. My eyes watered slightly as my smile grew bigger.

'Well, Alex, looks like I will avenge you yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there.

"Get your lazy ass up."

That was what I woke up to, well that and what I assumed to be a boot on my chest that belonged to one Captain Levi.

I groaned and tried to roll over, only to be reminded that I was still being used as a foot rest. Furrowing my eyebrows before opening my eyes, only to immediately raise an arm to shade my vision from the onslaught of natural light entering the small tent I had been sleeping in.

"Please remove your filthy shoe from my chest, and friendly reminder that, that hurts 'specially since I happen to have something there!" I yelped out the last part.

"Get up and prepare for roll call." He commanded, seemingly ignoring my complaint until he did in fact remove the pressure from my top half. Taking in a deep breath I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I looked up at the Captain's face, his ever present bored expression plastered there. I flinched at his stormy gray eyes, they told a completely different story than his body language.

"Ah, Captain, your humanity is showing."

He scowled and turned around, leaving me alone. At least that was what I thought, until a wild Hanji appeared.

"We are leaving after roll call. Just letting you know. I'll need your help packing up the medical tent, then maybe we can find you something else to wear too!" She began ramble. I perked up at the idea of changing what I was wearing before looking down at myself. I was still wearing my black hoodie, but it was dirty and had a sleeve torn off, various tears and scrapes marred the material and I was honestly surprised it held up at all. I reached down and unzipped it, my blue superhero covered t-shirt was covered in blood and dirt, but there was no other issues with it. My jeans were completely ripped in multiple places, luckily nowhere too revealing. I could take a guess that my hair was a rats nest and that I looked like the equivalent of a hobo. Which I sorta was considering that I doubted I could find a way home. I probably wouldn't even if I could. Facing Alex's parents would be much too painful and it's not like anyone would miss me. I didn't have any friends besides her, and I spent most of my time in my room studying or on hunting and fishing trips with my uncle and cousin.

I sighed. I would never see either of them again, much less see my parents. For some reason neither of these facts bothered me, a rather disturbing fact. I supposed I had simply become numb to it all by now.

I scrunched up my eyebrows at these realizations. I needed to forget about those things if I wanted to survive here, to avenge my only real friend and clear my conscience.

After roll call, which consisted of everyone lining up while a grumpy gray haired man barked out orders and took attendance. I hardly minded, especially because Levi was forced to stand with the grunts and myself. As soon as we were released everyone was sent off to pack up tents and gather up their horses. I was rather overwhelmed at first by everything that needed done, but Hanji ended up using me to carry heavier boxes of her medical equipment since I had pretty decent strength, despite my gender.

Just as I was loading the last box I felt my stomach grumbling. My eyes widened as I set down the crate, moving both hands to my stomach. Clearly, I needed food, another vital part of living that I had forgotten. The thing was, I did not want to ask for it, even though these people had been rather rude, they had also given me a place among them, and it would be impolite to demand sustenance in my position. I would wait until it was offered to me.

I weaved in and out of people's paths as I attempted to find Hanji and be given my next task. However, before I could reach her my stomach moaned again, this time much more audibly. I stopped and shifted my head around, hoping no one had heard that. Seeing no one's attention in my direction I started walking again. Only to be interrupted once more, not only by my grumbling stomach, but by an emotionless voice.

"If you need food, then ask, don't just walk around the camp waiting for someone to offer it to you, I assure you it won't happen." The male spoke, slightly irritated. I spun around, it was of course the shortstack who went by Levi.

"No one said I was hungry." I snapped.

"Everyone in a five mile radius can hear your stomach groaning," I opened my mouth to reply to his comment and deny any knowledge of what he was talking about only to be cut off before I got a word out. "Don't waste my time by playing dumb, go get food, you'll only hold us up without it." He left with those words.

"Rude." I muttered at his back. His pompous, 'holier than thou', air was really getting on my nerves. After he accepted me into the ranks unofficially I had thought he was not as bad as I had first perceived, but his cold remarks and unpleasant wake-up call were giving me second thoughts. That is when realized I had no idea who I should even ask to get food.

"Hey! Miss!" A voice called out causing me to turn around, my brown eyes meeting sky blue. "You haven't eaten for a few days now have you?" he asked before reaching into a bag that was over his shoulder, "I have your rations for the morning and some spare clothing for you to wear if you would like. And if the food is not enough I am sure I can find a way to get you more." His innocent voice spoke to me. He had blond hair to match his pretty eyes and was a tad shorter than I was, but he seemed to be relatively close to my age. 'Wait wasn't this the kid who spoke for me yesterday in the tent?' I thought inwardly. I shook this off, deciding that if I said something and was incorrect in my assumption that I would simply make a fool out of myself.

Reaching out my pale hand I grasped a bundle of clean clothing along with a small napkin that had what I guessed was food in it. "Uh, thank you Mister-?"

"Armin Arlett. It's my turn to hand out food before we leave so no need to thank me miss, umm but if you ever have some down time maybe we can talk about those places you were talking about last night with Captain Levi…" he trailed off seemingly regretting opening his mouth in the first place. "If you wouldn't mind."

"No, that might be nice, that might stop me from feeling homesick. Thanks again, Armin." I gave him a small grateful smile. "Your job or not I appreciate it. Oh and you would not happen to know where I can, ya know, change would you? All the tents are already taken down so…"

"R-right. Miss Hanji told me to tell you to 'just go into the forest, if you are quick enough then there shouldn't be a problem'."

My expression clearly showed my annoyance as I stomped away from prying eyes and into the woods. After feeling that I had walked far enough away I peeled off my hoodie and tee shirt along with what was left of my pants. I unfolded the small parcel and shoved a miniature loaf of bread in my both, it was hard and flavorless, but I needed any form of nutrition that I could get, easily scarfing down one half, before holding the other half in my mouth as I put on a pair of white pants and a button up white dress shirt, making me more thankful than ever that I was not wearing bright colored undergarments. I buttoned the shirt as far up as I could, seeing no need to have it open, and because I was an idiot. There was no jacket included with it, like the ones literally everyone else in the group had, so I simply tried to put my black hoodie back on. Quickly deciding that it was a bad idea I simply left that and my shirt lying in the forest, I had no more use for the garments anymore. I sighed and ate the rest of bread, saying a silent goodbye to my favorite shirt.

As I reentered the clearing I noticed that everything was packed and that people were taking a short rest before beginning the journey to wherever. I probably should ask someone where we were going, but all regrets were ignored as soon as I noticed something large and skin colored in the distance. My heart stopped for a moment as my body movement halted. A group of screams were heard as people realized what would happen. My eyes shifted rapidly from side to side, my brain trying to access the situation over the sound of my uneven breathing. I wanted to run, and I knew there was no way I could pull off what I had the day before.

Finally willing my feet to move I sprinted in the wrong direction, going straight for the danger. My body moving without my conscious mind's permission. I supposed it was instinct that caused me to run towards the screaming -to-be-victims of the ugly giant, but I would never be sure.

The gigantic humanoid walked at a steady pace, its large strides making it catch up to a young female whom was frozen in shock as I had been. It grabbed ahold of her as everyone else took the horses and carts to escape into the forest, leaving her and a few others to fend for themselves without weapons. The genderless monster picked up the poor screaming girl as I tried to get to her faster, if I could just save her, maybe it would lessen my guilt to letting Alex die.

Its jaws opened wide as it tilted its head back, the titan held her by the back of her jacket. Two sausage-like fingers the only thing keeping her from falling to her death as it dangled her over its open mouth. Her calls for help rung in my ears, and I quickly came to the realization that I was not going to be able to save her. Luckily, that did not mean she was doomed because just as both the brunette and I believed her to be doomed a small and semi-familiar figure zoomed behind the large chunk of meat on legs and cut the back of its neck in a spin. The beast stumbled back and dropped the girl, I jolted forward, surprisingly quick enough to catch the girl before she crashed on the ground. The sudden weight made me fall to my knees, but hearing even more desperate pleas for a savior I jumped up, the trembling female still in my arms. I had to decide whether to escape now with her or to set her down and go help the others. The decision was quickly made for me as a bored voice scolded me:

"Get her to safety, I'll take care of the others." I recognized the voice, but decided to obey and not look back to meet the steeled gaze of Captain Levi. 'How does he stay so emotionally detached and calm in a situation like this?!' I could help, but wonder as I went as fast as my legs could carry me towards the escaping caravans and other foot soldiers.

Within ten minutes, I was panting, tired from running with all the extra weight, lucky for me I was able to catch up with someone who had a horse before my legs could give out. I jogged up to them and held out the girl to them.

"Excuse me sir, please take her on one of your horses, she is a bit injured, and I doubt she can make any conscious decisions at the moments." I requested of them, attempting to hand the thin girl off to his clearly able arms.

"Uhhmm." The male looked confusedly at me.

"Take her!" I yelped, exhausted, I was seriously out of shape. He nodded quickly before taking the girl.

"Do you need me to take you as well…?"

"No, I am waiting for Captain Levi and any stragglers." I stated before motioning for him to catch up with the others. He quickly adjusted the girl into the saddle in front of him before taking the reins of his chocolate colored horse and galloping away. I sighed in relief and leaned against a tree, quickly sliding down to the ground, my body propped up by the huge trunk. Now, to play the waiting game, and maybe catch some sleep before anymore unwelcome excitement…

Don't even ask what this is… I really have no idea, I just had to get something out and this… happened sorta. The plot will be arriving soon, do not worry. Sorry for unintended OOCness. Message or comment if you have a suggestion for some type of OCxCanonCharacter pairing… I kinda want one, but if there is one it will be slow, because I hate when writers just jump straight into the relationship, I find it annoying.

Adieu, Auf Wiedersehen.

Paperbag


End file.
